happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy
Lumpy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. Character Bio He is a light blue moose (originally a dinosaur) with a low I.Q. (intelligence quotient), teeth that appear on his nose or mouth, weird eyes, and mismatched antlers. He is sometimes portrayed as the babysitter or caretaker for many of the other characters. He is also known to care for things other than his fellow tree friends, like his giant corn ear in Aw, Shucks! or his pet elephant in Junk in the Trunk. He usually means well and is nearly always kind and friendly. But most of the time he is clumsy and extremely unintelligent. His usual catchphrases are "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he has solved a problem or when he is satisfied and "Ah-ha!" when he gets an idea. He is one of the four primary characters as he appears in numerous advertisements. die for profit in We're Scrooged! is considered by many fans to be Lumpy's most evil moment in the show.]] Although Lumpy is normally portrayed as a good character, he can be portrayed as evil at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed in an evil manner for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However, the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, in which he participated in murdering Flaky or at least supported it. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged!, where he is shown to be quite greedy, cruel, and selfish, as he is seen stealing coins from The Mole's charity bucket and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times when Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts towards the environment. Lumpy has a unique design compared to most characters, as he is the only character with a standard nose and two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends, with the exception of Sniffles, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles have heart-shaped noses). He is one of few characters (along with Cro-Marmot, Handy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels) whose hands do not turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (in later episodes), Nutty, Fliqpy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the oddball character due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend style face. There have been arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He is a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, and police officer, only to name a few. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends are playing in the snow in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character, standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters, such as Giggles' Mom, or Ka-Pow! characters, such as the Tiger General. .]] Lumpy has the series' highest kill count by far. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death of every character at least once. Cuddles and Toothy are Lumpy's most frequent victims. On the other end of the scale he's the most frequent victim to Cub, The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Sniffles, Nutty, Handy, and Disco Bear. Because he appears in the series so often, he also has the most deaths at 59-60. Lumpy's deaths usually involve explosions, dismemberment, getting crushed, and being mauled by animals. Due to his strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment than the other Tree Friends before finally dying. As a result, his deaths are usually extremely painful. Lumpy has a habit of falling from high places (Dunce Upon a Time, All Flocked Up, Concrete Solution, Take a Hike, Letter Late Than Never, Wingin' It, Cubtron Z). He is also prone to giving himself a tracheotomy (an incision in the neck that opens an airway to the lungs) as can be seen in The Chokes On You and I've Got You Under My Skin. Lumpy himself is a victim to every original character in the series and like Petunia, is the first victim to a lot of characters, Russell, Cub, Toothy, Nutty, Lifty, and Shifty and Cro-Marmot in the TV series. He usually lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, that his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce. The last fact is also mentioned in the Collect Them All Section. Lumpy is not a playable character in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, although he does appear as an icon on the HUD (heads-up display). He has spoken clear English the most times out of all the characters. He sometimes cusses "What the fuck?" or "What the hell?" whenever he sees something strange or disturbing. He says "No, wait! Hold on a minute!" when Sniffles is about to exit his store in We're Scrooged!, he says "Boring..." to Mime when the latter juggles on a ball in Mime to Five, he carols four different songs at people's houses, and he is able to tell Sniffles about Toothy breaking his arm in Blast from the Past in clear English, only to name a few. .]] Lumpy is considered by many viewers to be extremely unintelligent, yet he is still given the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is in From A to Zoo, where it is his job to look after five of the younger characters. At times, he can be rather bossy, as seen in Peas in a Pod, A Change of Heart, and See What Develops. Despite being considered by a large majority of fans to have an extremely low level of intelligence due to his repeated stupid mistakes, and lack of common sense as can be viewed here, there are some people that take an entirely separate stance. These fans consider Lumpy to be very smart, due to his exceptional and unique planning skills seen in multiple episodes, for example, in Chew Said a Mouthful, when Nutty proved himself unwilling to keep his jaw wired shut, Lumpy came up with an idea to fit him into a locked metal headset. Lumpy's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count by Season Occupations and Careers .]] :''For more information, see List of Occupations, for an in-depth review, see List of Lumpy's occupations Lumpy is well known for having a wide variety of jobs in different episodes. According to the writers, the reason why they give Lumpy most jobs is because his ineptitude often serves as the mechanism for something funny to happen. He is considered to be the "Jack of all Trades" of the show. #Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me for Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails Pt. 1; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without a Hitch; An Inconvenient Tooth; Every Litter Bit Hurts #Physician – Party Animal #Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle; A Vicious Cycle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution; All Work and No Play #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You; Blood Donor #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight for Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy Part I; Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love Part 2 (Nutty's imagination only) #Carol Singer - Kringle Karols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Motion Picture Projectionist - Happy New Year #Janitor - Moppin Up; Dream Job #Doughnut Shop Worker - The Chokes on You #Daredevil/Stuntman - Brake the Cycle #News Reporter - Breaking Wind #Santa Claus - No Time Like the Present; Just Be Claus #Swimmer- By The Seat Of Your Pants #Lifeguard - You're Kraken Me Up #Street Sweeper - Cubtron Z #Gas Station Worker - Spare Tire #Camp Counselor - Camp Pokeneyeout #Fertilizer Delivery Truck Driver - An Inconvenient Tooth Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Havin' a Ball: Is crushed by a medical helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible: Is vertically cut in half by a runaway Ferris wheel. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Dies in an idol-induced car crash. (Death not seen) #It's a Snap: Is decapitated by Splendid's laser vision. #Snow What? That's What!: Gets mangled and tied up in his hammock, making him release a lot of blood and leaving him in great pain when the hammock opens. #Rink Hijinks: Has his heart torn out with a claw machine. #Get Whale Soon: Is impaled through the head by Russell's harpoon. #Milkin' it: Has his upper body mangled and compressed by a small hole he is dragged through. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #The Way You Make Me Wheel: Dies of massive blood loss after cutting his throat with a razor. #I Get a Trick out of You: Suffocates due to the smoke emitted from a smoke bomb. #Keepin' it Reel: Has his neck snapped by Fliqpy. (Death not seen) #Blind Date: Has the top of his head ripped off when The Mole crashes into Handy's truck. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion after lighting a match in a gas leak. #YouTube Live Episode: Is either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is filed down by a runaway kart. #From Hero to Eternity: Has the top half of his body blasted into space, where he dies from a lack of oxygen. #Ipso Fatso: Is smashed into a brick wall. #Don't Yank My Chain: Has his head crushed by a chain ball. #Doggone it: Is torn apart by numerous killer dogs. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a cement block. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the ocean. (Is seen sinking, but his death isn't seen) #Wishy Washy: Is crushed and burned by a boiler. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by an underground gas leak. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Gets torn through the center by a sharp tree stump. #Take a Hike: Is mauled by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is cut in half by a castle spire. #A Hole Lotta Love: Is shredded by a giant drill machine. #Mime to Five: Is eaten by killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: ##Is impaled by Toothy. ##Is impaled on a seesaw handle. #Idol Curiosity: Is impaled through the head by a telescope. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Is forced through a vent by a fold-out bed. #Wipe Out!: Is skinned into a surfboard by The Mole. #Letter Late than Never: Is eaten by a killer turtle. #Wingin' it: Is crushed by a filing cabinet. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Has his head explode when Sniffles' shrinking machine re-enlarges in his nose. #In a Jam: Is blown to pieces by the intense volume of Cuddles' guitar. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is decapitated by a retracting tow. #We're Scrooged!: Is crushed by a shelf, a safe, and a piggy bank. #Just Desert: Is skinned by a sandstorm. #Wrath of Con: Is squashed in the Comic Con center. #All Flocked Up: Falls from a branch high atop a tree, whereupon his body is crushed when he hits the ground. #Milk Pong: ##Face is eaten by rat. ##Crushed by a falling tree. #Happy New Year: Is cut into pieces by movie film wrapped around him. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, 'Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Chokes on You: Is ripped apart when his antlers get stuck in a conveyor belt. #Brake The Cycle: Burns to death. #Breaking Wind: Is crushed by a microphone cord tied around him. #All In Vein: Explodes due to getting exposed to sunlight. #No Time Like the Present: Has his head sliced to pieces by a ceiling fan. #Cubtron Z: Has his head sliced in half by broken glass from a building. #Pet Peeve: Is mauled by birds when he accidentally spills bird feed on himself. ('Death not seen, 'confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #A Vicious Cycle: Has his face shredded off by a Fliqpy-possessed tricycle. #Spare Tire: Is vaporized by an explosion. #Blood Donor: Dies when too much of his blood is sucked through an IV tube. #Just Be Claus: Gets impaled on a baby tree. (likely dies of blood loss) #In Over Your Hedge: Fliqpy wraps a wire around his head and yanks on it until Lumpy's head flies off. #The Wattersons presents Who Framed Bonker D. Bobcat, Jimmy and Flint Lockwood: Gets his organs forced out of his mouth and gets wrapped around a tire. Debatable Deaths #From A to Zoo: Is either killed by the baboon or dies in a bus crash. #A Change of Heart: Gets a heart attack after he bites into a burger. #A Sucker for Love: Is possibly murdered by Nutty. (However, it was only in Nutty's imagination, and either way, was not killed or injured in real life.) Additional #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Storyboard: Is run over by a truck. #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. ('Death not seen) #T-shirt promo: Is impaled through the head by a stick. #Second serving DVD: Is electrocuted when he jammed a fork into a toaster. #Third Strike promo: Is decapitated by Flippy. #November 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Kringle Feast. #Light up my Life December 2007 Calendar: Is possibly electrocuted when he plugs in some wires for a Christmas tree. (Debatable and not seen) #Warmest Wishes December 2006 Calendar: Burns to death after coming down a chimney onto a lit fireplace. #April 2006 Calendar: Possibly falls of a mountain to his death. (Death not seen) #Dry Humor Wallpaper: Dies in the desert. His skull is shown. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when falling to the ground. (Death not seen) #January 2009 Wallpaper: Freezes to death during a blizzard. (Debatable) #Stay Hydrated Kids July 2009 Calendar: Possibly dies from hydration in the desert. (Debatable and not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is killed when Giggles pushes him. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Trolley Wallpaper: Is decapitated by Flippy with a string. #December 2010-Holey Knight: Is filled with holes for unknown reasons. #The Bess Mass Effect Parody Videos: Is shot in the head. #Dumb Ways to Die: Suffers an extreme and fatal sunburn. Seen in Comics #Big Bubble: Dies in a bubble explosion. #Making a Good Bleed: Is run over by a car. #Bird Brained: Is eaten by numerous birds. Seen in Arcade Games #Tightrope-a-Dope: Is impaled by a pole and struck by lightning after falling from a tightrope. #Ice Slide: Is run over by Cro-Marmot. #Aim to Freeze: Is hit by an ice ball. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: ##Is choked to death by three rings. ##Rips out his skull after his tongue turned into a blue cloth. ##Accidentally makes his head disappear. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot episode): Is bitten in the leg by Toothy's decapitated head. #Havin' A Ball: Has an unknown injury that requires him to be carried to the hospital on a gurney. #Wheelin' and Dealin: Is burnt when his race car explodes with him in it. #It's a Snap: ##Gets caught in several bear traps. ##Has one of his arms torn off when Splendid tries to remove a bear trap. #Happy Trail Pt. 2: Is thrown out of the rocket ship. #Rink Hijinks: Lumpy's body breaks through a claw machine. #Milkin' It: (Before death) Lumpy's body is dragged against the ground. #Class Act: Inhales some smoke and coughs. #Out on a Limb: Amputates one leg with a spoon and the other with a paperclip. #Icy You: ##Gets his tongue caught in hot dog machine. ##Later, with his tongue still caught in the machine, he slips on Nutty's blood. #Remains to be Seen: Has his arm bitten off by zombie Flippy. The arm later punches Lumpy. #Stealing the Spotlight: Has his body blackened and eyes melted due to the heat of his Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: ##Knocks himself out when he tranquilizes his throat. ##Wrestles with a snake and ends up getting eaten alive. #Ski Patrol: ##Is crushed by his oversized backpack. ##Is knocked unconscious by the valve of an oxygen tank. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: ##Slips on Flaky's vomit and falls to the ground. ##Falls off the end of a roller coaster track. #From Hero to Eternity: Half of his body is pinned under his truck. #Ipso Fatso: ##Trips backwards and breaks his back on a bike. ##Has his head constantly twisted by Disco Bear to shift directions, making slight snaps to his neck. ##Loses his arms due to friction created by his wheelchair while attempting to slow down on a hill. #Don't Yank My Chain: Is dragged down a mountain by his dog. #Doggone It: ##Has a portion of skin ripped off by Whistle. ##Chokes on Mime's whistle. ##Is mauled by Whistle. #Concrete Solution: Falls off a bridge and onto the road. #Sea What I Found: ##Suffers motion sickness and vomits after watching water move inside a washing machine. ##Has his limbs sliced off by a hose. #Wishy Washy: ##Is pinned to the water heater by Disco Bear's water. ##Is sprayed all over with hot steam. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: ##Crashes his truck. ##Is blown away when his truck explodes. #Take a Hike: ##The end of his nose is slightly burnt by a fire. ##Falls from a bridge. ##Is impaled in the back by a plank of wood. #Dunce Upon a Time: ##Several pieces of glass impale his foot when he steps on Mime. ##Gets electrocuted by sticking a fork in a toaster three times. ##Falls from the beanstalk and is knocked unconscious. #Gems the Breaks: Burns his tongue after drinking juice heated by Splendid's lasers. #A Change of Heart: ##Is slammed into his bike by a semi-truck and becomes entangled in it. ##Has a heart attack after to eating too many sandwiches. (possibly killed) #Aw, Shucks!: ##Breaks his teeth after eating spoiled bread. ##Gets his hands burned by scorching corn. ##One of the kernels pop in his face. #Wipe Out: ##Has his arms cut off when he drops the chainsaws he is juggling. ##Has his stomach sliced by the fin of a surfboard. #Letter Late than Never: ##Has his finger bitten by a killer turtle. ##Falls on a bike. ##Slips on a skate. ##Steps on a rake and is hit in the face. ##Is attacked by a killer turtle (twice). ##Sprays himself with mace four times. ##Falls off a cliff, breaking numerous bones and dislodging part of his spine from his body. ##The Killer Turtle twists his ankle before it starts to eat him. #Wingin' It: ##Falls from a plane and has his legs ripped out of his body on landing. ##A bowl falls on his head. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Has his chin skinned by The Mole and splashes alcohol all over his face. #I've Got You Under My Skin: ##Catches Giggles' cold when she sneezes on him. ##Is slightly electrocuted when he touches to rod of submarine. ##Sneezes, which causes him to accidentally stick a syringe in his leg, ##Stabs himself in the stomach with a straw. ##Suffocates on Sniffles' submarine. ##Sticks the straw in his neck to breathe. ##Accidentally amputates one of his legs. ##Stabs himself in the stomach and neck with a straw. ##Loses vision in one of his eyes when Sniffles' machine breaks his optic nerve. #In a Jam: Has one of his arms worn down from strumming his guitar very fast. #Junk in the Trunk: ##Gets caught in his laundry machine and is spun in circles. ##Has his face clawed by a cat. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Goes deaf while playing telephone with Cuddles. #Carpal Tunnel of Love: ##Gets an allergic reaction to Cuddles' flowers. ##Is stabbed in the eye by a bees stinger. ##Crashes Handy's tow truck, dazing him. #We're Scrooged: ##Lumpy falls off a shelf. ##Impales his eye on a top. He pulls off the string increasing the pain. He then pulls his eye out trying to remove the top. #Just Desert: ##Lumpy has his antlers removed by a tornado. ##Lumpy loses some of his teeth. ##Lumpy is maliciously eaten and torn apart by vultures. #All Flocked Up: ##Gets his nose is worn down by friction when it rubs against a tree at extreme speed. ##Gets his hand pulled off when he grabs onto a branch while falling. ##Has all of his arm tendons snap. #I Nub You: Unintentionally sews his arms onto Handy and Petunia. #See You Later, Elevator: ##Vomits after climbing up a long set of stairs. ##Is slightly burned. #The Chokes on You: ##Chokes on a doughnut twice. ##Impales his hand on a knife. ##Stabs himself twice in the throat. ##Accidentally puts his hand in a deep fryer and burns it. ##Has his hand flattened, cut, and severed. #All In Vein: Is knocked out when the car he's sitting in is hit by a train. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: ##Has the skin on his rump sliced off by a potato peeler. ##Has his waist crushed by a window. ##Hurts his head after freeing himself from the window. ##Has his skin torn off from the lower waist down by Flippy. ##Falls on his back while he tries to put his skin back on his legs. #You're Kraken Me Up: Has patches of skin sucked off by a squid. #Cubtron Z: Breaks his legs when he falls off his street cleaner. #Pet Peeve: ##Has his legs burnt off by Sniffles' acidic pet. ##Attacked by birds after he spills birdseed on himself. #An Inconvenient Tooth: ##Crashes his truck into a tree, hurting his head. ##One of his antlers are cut off by the closing iris. #Blood Donor: Stabs himself in the arm with a needle. #Just Be Claus: ##Lumpy is impaled on a baby tree. ##One of Lumpy's antlers are broken after the sleigh crash. ##Lumpy's beard is torn off by Splendid. #In Over Your Hedge: ##Has his arms impaled by the sharp ends of garden flamingos. ##Has his legs removed by a strong wire. ##Fliqpy twists his neck two times. Additional #DVD promo: Is slightly burned while the cardboard box he is playing in lights on fire. #TV Series Volume 2: Accidentally cuts his arm off when he tries to cut a slice of meat. #December 2006 Wallpaper: Gets his antlers and forehead impaled by some candles. #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Is stabbed by Flaky's quills. #YouTube - #1 Series on the Web: Gets his tongue chopped off by a fan. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: ##Makes his hand disappear when doing a magic trick. ##Loses one of his eyeballs and uses it a a juggling ball. ##Chokes himself with rings. #HTF merchandise promo: Gets his mouth cut by numerous merchandises. Number of Kills .]] Additional Comics #HTF Comics #1 and 2: Kills Cuddles with a baseball bat. #HTF Comic #3: Shakes a clothesline Mime is balancing on, causing Mime to fall on the rope and get cut in half. Also killing Giggles in the process with Mime's unicycle. #I Get a Kick Out of You!: Kicks Cuddles' head off. #Big Bubble: Kills Cuddles, Petunia, and himself when a huge bubble he blew exploded. #Ice-Scream: Feeds Nutty acid ice cream. #Making a Good Bleed: Kills Cub when ejected from his car. Games #Aim to Freeze: Freezes Toothy and destroys his body. #Stay On Target: Impales Giggles, Lammy, and Petunia with darts. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick (Card #2): Decapitates Cuddles via magic trick. #After Amok: Kills Flippy. #Run and Bun: Kills Lammy, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Handy, Flippy, and Mime in a variety of ways. Miscellaneous #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Pushes a merry-go-round, but spins it too fast and makes Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty fly off of it. #Unnamed Piñata Wallpaper: Kills Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, and Nutty with a baseball bat. #First Blood DVD: Accidentally crushes Cuddles with a giant TV. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impales Toothy and Sniffles with his skis. #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (Ghost Option): His decoration startles Disco Bear into a pair of scissors. #Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie (Thrillah Option): Rips out Disco Bear's skull with a candy apple. Episodes Survived by Season The death and survival total isn't equal to the number of appearances, because Lumpy survives and dies in ''Blast from the Past. Survival Rate *Internet series: 47.27% *TV series: 40.54% *Breaks & Kringles: 75% *Total Rate: 48.69% See Also *Genie Lumpy *Giant Lumpy *Pod Lumpys *List of Lumpy's occupations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Blue Characters Category:Ungulates Category:No Tail Category:No Ears Category:Adult Characters Category:Pants Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:Combat Characters Category:Moose and Deer Category:Characters Voiced by David Winn Category:Characters Voiced by Rhode Montijo Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes Category:Disabled Characters Category:No Buckteeth Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Survived Debut